


Insurance

by dannycutebang



Category: dangan ronpa survivor - Fandom
Genre: Bokkusu Mall, Dangan Ronpa Survivor, F/M, Fan Game, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannycutebang/pseuds/dannycutebang
Summary: Shun decides to be a little adventurous with the reader, things don't go exactly to plan.(Reader has no implied gender)





	Insurance

This wasn't something you'd ever expected Shun to agree to. In fact you had been joking when you brought it up the night before, but to your surprise he agreed to your request almost immediately, with the condition that you would allow him a day to prepare himself.

Which led you into the situation you were currently in, sitting on the edge of your bed, staring at the sight before your eyes. Shun was fully dressed in a dress shirt, pants, and a doctors labcoat.

"Shun, hon..." you tried to hold back the giggle that was rising in your throat, though it was painfully obvious in your voice.

"When I said I wanted to play doctor yesterday... This isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Shun's brow arched in confusion. "But this is the attire of a doctor, is it not? Would you not have this experience be realistic?"

You couldn't hold back a snort after he said that. Although he was right, while it felt a little silly you had to admit you found him incredibly sexy dressed like this.

"I guess you're right... I mean I'm not complaining." He flushed and avoided your glance as your eyes scanned up and down his body.

"W-Well then... We should commence."

He was always so literal, even in the bedroom you couldn't help but let out another laugh at that.   
"Okay then... Doctor Shun."

Another deeper flush rose to his cheeks at the new title, it was rare to see the stoic assassin in such a state, but his inexperience with intimacy was always something that broke through his stoney exterior.

Shun cleared his throat as he addressed you, "Hello, what brings you to my office today?"

'He's still so formal, it's cute' you thought as a look of pure adoration crossed your face, before being replaced by one of seduction.  
"Well Doctor, you see I've been feeling so foggy whenever I find myself thinking of you."

He made a look of pondering, as if he was actually taking note of what you had said.  
"And have you had any other strange symptoms lately?"

You glanced away, a purposeful pout on your lips, before glancing back at him through half lidded eyes.  
"You see... I also find myself short of breath, my heart seems to skip a beat, and I feel so warm all over, but Doctor..." you paused to shift your body so you were more exposed to his gaze. "... I believe I already know what's wrong with me."

He seemed amused now, like a doctor would when a patient would insist they knew more than him. "Oh? And what would that be?"

In a bold moment of confidence you reached your hand forward towards the zipper of his pants.  
"I want you, Doctor..."

Almost immediately Shun grabbed your wrist, stopping your hand from moving before saying in a monotone voice,  
"This isn't covered by your insurance."

"Wh... Wait what??" You stared at him dumbly, was this part of his act or...?

"Your insurance doesn't cover this kind of medical treatment."

No, by the tone of his voice you realized he had gotten far too into character. 'Probably to keep himself from getting too flustered.' You thought before bursting out into laughter.  
Your break of character threw him off before he suddenly clued in to what he had said. "Wait- No that was not what I was meant to say was it."

You shook your head 'no' as your laughter died down. "Haha... No Shun... No it was perfect." you reached your hand to grab his own as you pulled him down to lie down with you. "You were perfect." you said, brushing the hair out of his face, before resting it on his face.

The two of you stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other in a comforting silence. Eventually you cuddled closer, resting your head on his arm and against his chest.   
"I love you." You whispered.

"Mmm" He replied, before you both fell asleep.


End file.
